At present, with more and more powerful functions of a terminal equipment, users can use the terminal equipment to perform a variety of operations, and meanwhile users rely more and more on the terminal equipment. For example, a user may light up the display screen of a terminal equipment display frequently without performing other operations subsequently.
In other words, users may have some fragmented spare time without any plans. In existing terminal applications, the fragmented spare time of users can not be utilized.